


Anodite Omniverse

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [9]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Both Ben and Gwen are anodites, and when they were kids got their hands on the charms of Bezel, but knew it was to much power to keep them and the key stone together. So Gwen got the Key Stone while Ben got the charms. Ben got outed as a hero, but Gwen kept her secret identity as Lucky Girl.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 The more things change

Ben had defeated Vilgax, Aggregor, The Forever King, Diagon, and many other villains. He stopped the invasion of the Highbreed and saved the whole universe. In his mind he’s saved it dozens of times. However although he is well known as a hero, he had never been alone.

He always had his friends and family by his side. So when his current partners Kevin and Gwen tell him there leaving. Gwen was going off to college, and Kevin was going with her. He told them he would be fine, he had his mana training and the charms.

Grandma Verdona had paid many visits to them both to train them up. Ben apparently was a natural, which bothered Gwen a bit even though she was by far the better student. Gwen kept the book of spells and the key stone of Bezel, while Ben got the charms of Bezel and he could create rock creatures though they were charged with his green mana.

He hugs his cousin goodbye, and gives a fist bump to Kevin. The two were more than just friends, they had fooled around a bit, but it was more as a stress relief than the two were in love. It was a private joke that they were fuck buddies, but to Kevin Ben was his only true friend, one who would never betray or hurt him. The young anodite trusted him with his life despite his past.

“Be safe Ben,” he told him and the boy smiled.

“You know me I’ll be fine!” he walked off and his cousin and Kevin share a look.

-x-

Ben read Zombozo his rights and teleported him back to the plumber base to be processed. He still didn’t think he needed a new partner, his Grandpa thought differently. There were many potential candidates, however one stood out above the rest. Rook Blonko, high marks in the academy, a revonnahgander which would be an interesting match up with Ben.

So he put Rook on Ben’s case and hoped the two would hit it off. Various shops run by aliens had been attacked. So he went out to investigate.

Little did he know he was being hunted, the hunter known as Khyber. He had hunted many things in the universe but one creature had always eluded him, the anodites. Khyber would be the first hunter to capture and kill one, and he would hang his skin over his mantel and the charms would be an added trophy. His dog was fitted with a device called the Nemetrix holding within it the dna of the most dangerous predators in the universe. He was no fool, he knew the boy had faced many alien threats, but all he had were rumors and speculation, he needed to test this anodite.

His dog changed into a creature called Crabdozer. It attacked Ben, rampaging wildly. “Are you what’s been destroying the shops around here?” he asked, of course the creature growled in reply. Ben’s eyes glowed and he scanned the creature’s mana. “That’s weird, your mana is strange. That’s not your original form is it!” he stated more than asked.

Crabdozer tried to ram him, but the charm of telekinesis glowed and Ben used it’s power to stop the beast and send him flying. Khyber retrieved his pet, believing he was in fact worthy prey.

The anodite investigated the areas where the attacks occurred, the creature’s mana was not there. He felt three mana traces. ‘Definitely alien, but none I’ve ever felt before.’ Following the mana traces he found himself at Mr. Baumann’s shop.

“Oh Ben please I don’t want any trouble. You know how I feel about magic!” the man had serviced many aliens providing many fruits and vegetation. Also works as a deliveryman for aliens.

“You know if anything breaks I’ll fix it.” He wasn’t one to brag but restoration spells were his bread and butter. Fixing what was broken, undoing damage done to an object or person, even undoing the effects of wear and tear. As Gwen put it he broke so much stuff of course he’d master fixing spells.

“Fine just promise to behave.” Ben went to the bar, and sat down next to a cloaked fellow. It was odd but he felt the male next to him sparring glances at him.

He asked for a spoon and in a flash he had one, he looked to the male next to him. “Thanks. Hmm your mana are you?” his eyes lit up as he sensed a spark from within the male. He didn’t get time to answer as a trio of baddies came in, they tried to shake down Mr. Baumann but of course Ben wasn’t gonna let that happen.

“Gah No lasers no lasers!!!” the elder man cried as the bad guys let loose a barrage of laser blasts. Ben just laughed and created a mana barrier, one that shielded Ben, the mystery guy, and the shop owner.

“My those are some nasty weapons where did you get them?” they ignored him and continued to blast at his barrier his green mana not budging an inch. “Let’s see how you like it. Reflect!” his barrier pulsed and the second the lasers struck the new barrier, they were instantly fired back.

The trio stopped firing and Ben used the telekinesis charm to remove them of their weapons. He dispelled his barrier and blasted the weapons with lightning, thanks to the charm of electrokinesis. “Now then you guys should surrender; I’d hate to have to fight you.” He said with a smirk.

“Take this brat down!” the chicken like alien and the female rushed at him, while the bubble head set up the bomb. Ben blasted Fistina with Lightning, launching her into various shelves. Liam got tricked by some bird seed, and he blasted him with fire. He jumped into the air and used mana to grab Liam and Fistina and slam them together.

“Good bye Mr. Baumann!” Bubble Helmet had programmed the detonator.

“Ben isn’t this the time your friends usually come in and help you?” he asked, at the words the cloaked male jumped up and sprang into action revealing a blue armor clad, alien male, with a weapon on his shoulder. He drew his weapon and blasted Bubble Helmet. He proceeded to perform great skills in combat taking on both Fistina and Liam and taking them down.

“Who are you?” Ben asked, the male docked his weapon.

“I am Rook Blonko your new partner.”

“Wait what?” he gasped.

“Yes Magister Tennyson has assigned me to your team.”

“What grandpa did, look you are cool and all but I had a team now I’m going alone.” He noticed the bad guys trying to escape. “Oi!”

“My apologies,” his weapon activated and fired a net that captured all three and pinned them to the ground.

“That’s a nifty item.”

“It is the proto-tool, it is an advanced peace of tech, though I have made my own modifications to it.” The anodite walked past him to the bad guys.

“Alright talk, who’s behind all this. I know you guys are the ones going from shop to shop shaking people down, but there’s no way you guys are in this alone.”

“We aren’t talking and you’d better hurry this whole place is going down! Better hurry hero!”

“Sir he is right!” he turned and saw Rook scanning the device. “This is a high explosive, it will take out a large area. It has an randomizer coding system, it would take too long to disarm it.”

Ben summoned his rock creatures. “Outside now!” he blasted a hole in the wall and the rock creatures carried it out. The bad guys used this chance to escape.

“Sir the blast will be too large, I have seen the craters.” They set the device outside. Rook scanned for life signs, the area was pretty clear but the blast could cause excess damage.

“Rook get back, I will try to contain the blast with my mana.” He raised a barrier over the field. “With my power I can certainly weaken the blast.”

“I cannot leave you here, the force will be too great.”

The detonator pinged and began to go off, the force hit the barrier of mana. “Damn!” he focused on trying to contain it. “Oh man and I really liked this body to.” He ordered his creatures to cover Rook.

“No!” he gasped as the creatures covered him forming a dome. Ben used his own body to contain the blast, it erupted destroying the adjacent building and leaving a massive crater, but it was less than the others.

The rock creatures left Rook, and the revonnahgander rose to his feet. “Sir!” he looked around, but Ben was nowhere to be seen, even the charms of bezel were scattered among the crater. “No…” he said weakly and fell to his knees. “I could not do anything…I failed…” the male shed tears. “He protected me but…” he blinked as one of the stone creatures nudges him. “Wait if your still here than that means.”

The charm of resurrection glowed as mana poured up from the crater, it flowed up and joined with the charm, before his eyes Ben reappeared in anodite form. Rook stared in wonder as the other charms flew up and joined with him. “Hey are you okay?” Ben floated down to him. He cupped Rook’s tear stricken face.

“You are okay!” he says happily and hugs him. Ben would swear he heard a purr coming from him.

“Yeah, I lost my body but mana is a lot harder to destroy. It’s been awhile since I took this form.” He looked at Rook and smiled. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Proto-tech armor, but it was amazing that you tried saving me sir.” He nuzzles against him.

“Umm you can let me go now.” He says, and Rook blushes and pulls back from Ben.

“Forgive me.” He gives a polite bow. Ben turns to Mr. Baumann’s shop and waves his hand, the damage was magically repaired.

“Amazing sir, your powers are as powerful as the legends say.” He turned to the revonnahgander.

“Just call me Ben dude.” He says, and Rook nods.

“Okay Ben-dude.” The anodite sighs and shakes his head.

“You may be a little weird, but you’re a good guy.” He looks at him and stretches. “Man it’s been forever since I made a body hope I’m not out of practice.” Ben closed his eyes, and created a new body. Rook blushed as now what stood before him was a very naked human Ben. He looked himself over. “Ok not bad.”

Rook certainly got an eyeful, this was his first time seeing a naked human male, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find Ben attractive, if not down-right mateable. “Yep this will do nicely.” He snapped his fingers and he was fully dressed. Rook was staring at him intently. “Something wrong?” he asked causing the furry male to tense up.

“Forgive me, I am new to this world but is being naked in public a simple thing?” he asks blushing.

“Sorry did it bother you? We are both guys and no one else was around so I decided to create my new body here.” Rook looked away unable to look Ben in the eye, his manhood was throbbing, he couldn’t shake the image of Ben’s naked form from his mind; his sexy soccer player body, his huge manhood, and his cute rear end. “Besides I was naked in my anodite form. I guess I just didn’t see a difference.”

“Oh,” his blush increased, he remembered Ben’s anodite form as well it was beautiful. ‘No must not think of him like this he will be disgusted with me.’ He shook his head. “I see, since you are fit to fight, are you up for chasing some lowlifes?”

There was something about Rook that he liked. They chased down the bad guys and Ben learned of Undertown. He finally got Rook to call him Ben, but whenever their eyes met he would blush and quickly look away. He was quick to flash his badge, which caused many of the local aliens to clam up rather than speak.

Rook tried to distance himself from Ben, just enough so he wouldn’t notice his blush, or was close enough to notice his bulge. That separation allowed Khyber’s pet to attack him, and Ben had nearly been hurt.

He tracked down their mana and it led them to the big bad was Psyphon, he was trying to make a name for himself. He fought with mana disrupting energy blasts that had him on edge, Khyber however wasn’t gonna let someone else steal his prey, he sent his pet in to separate them.

Rook took down Psyphon, while Ben faced the mysterious creature that was like a Buglizard. He used lightning to blast the hound but it managed to escape. The other plumbers arrived to arrest Psyphon and his gang. “I swear the creature wasn’t mine you have to believe me!” Psyphon cried over and over as he was dragged away.

Grandpa Max was not pleased, he could tell Ben was different than before. “Ben sacrificing your body was really risky, this proves you are not able to work alone.” He looked to Rook. “How do you feel about Rook being your new partner?”

Rook tensed and the two looked at each other. He quickly looked away, he had caused several issues. He had failed to help Ben and cost him his body, he had allowed a criminal to trick him and nearly let them get away, he had allowed his own personal feelings to distance himself from Ben, he was supposed to have Ben’s back but he failed.

“Well he’s a little green, but I happen to like green, and blue for that matter.” Rook turned to him in surprise. “So what do you say partners?” he held out his hand.

“Partners!” the two shook on it and Max smiled. “Ben I know you were hungry, so how about sharing a meal with me?” he held up a bag of chili fries.

“Oh yeah!” he said happily, and to Rook’s surprise Ben leaned up and kissed him. There was a spark between their lips, and he gasped in surprise. He closed his eyes in joy, but the kiss ended all too soon. “I knew there was something about you I liked!”

They went off to eat, but Rook’s mind was swimming with thoughts.

To be continued


	2. New Body New Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 New Body New Partner

Rook was excited to start his new partnership with Ben. He was dressed and ready to go on patrol, but Ben was nowhere to be seen. “Ben should be here any second Rook.”

There was a flash of light outside and Ben came sauntering in. The anodite stretched about as he walked. “Hey Rook hey Grandpa.”

“You aren't on your your own time anymore Ben. You can't keep your partner waiting.”

“Sorry Grandpa, still trying to get used to this body.” he snapped his fingers and summoned a smoothie. “Tastes a little different but I can live with it.”

Rook felt a little bad since it was protecting him that cost Ben his body. “Don't remind me, you need to be more careful Ben.”

“I promise Grandpa, after all I got this fuzzball backing me up.” he tapped Rook's armor. Max looked surprise at what he called Rook. “Over here Rook we can take my car.”

When Ben was out of ear shot. “Magister is Ben angry at me, he calls me fuzzball is this an insult?”

“No Rook, it is one of Ben's habits, umm let's just say he definitely isn't angry with you.”

“Grandpa Max where is my car?” Ben came running over.

“Oh your car, I forgot to tell you, with your recent accident with your body your parents had me confiscate it.”

“What?!”

“One year Ben.” he walked off.

“Besides we can use my car, I'd be happy to shovel you around.”

“I think you mean Chauffeur me around.” he turned to see a big huge plumber vehicle that looked awesome. Then it drove away to reveal the Max's Plumbing truck. “Oh wow bet the girls run screaming when they see this thing roll down the street.”

“Girls are not afraid of my vehicle but they probably should be.” He pressed a button and the truck turned into a pretty bad ass space ship.

“Wow you can be awesome,” he looked away. “Sometimes.” the compliment made Rook smile. They got in the ship and took off. When they got to the public streets it reverted back to it's standard truck form. Ben finished slurping his smoothie and stared outside the window.

“I am not familiar with human emotional cues, are you made at me?” he was trying to keep his cool, but he was very worried about the answer.

“No why would I be mad?”

“Because I am at fault, you lost your original body because of me, and because of that you lost your car.”

“Dude please, that wasn't my original body but that one was great. I liked that one it was well used and had a lot of my heroing done in it. This one is fresh and new, so I'm just a little restless.” he looked at Rook. As for the car, hello I can teleport the car was nice to have but nothing to hold a grudge over.”

Rook felt relieved. “Besides this has been such a quiet night I feel more like a tour guide.” he pointed to the right. “Look there's the city.” he pointed to the left. “To the left there is water careful it's wet.”

“Water is wet, this I know.” he gave Ben a smile that made the brunette smile back.

“I am used to doing my own thing, but things I have changed. I am still a hero I've saved the world a bunch of times.”

“This I know. I am looking forward to see you in action to see if the legends about you are true.”

“There are legends about me?” he was full of curiosity now. “Like what?”

“Well I have seen you use the charms of bezel, but what of the alpha rune, is it real or just some story made up on the Extranet?”

“The alpha rune is real.”

“Really! Show me!” Ben got distant.

“I can't the alpha rune is to dangerous. It is better where it is?”

“With Gwendolyn?”

“Who?”

“Your cousin?”

“Oh you mean Gwen, no we do keep the charms and key stone of bezel separated, but the alpha rune that was too much power for either of us to hold. So I locked it away, along with other dangerous artifacts.”

“You have a vault?”

“A magical vault, play your cards right fuzzball and you may get to see it someday.”

'There is that word again.' he sighed. “I hope I can prove myself.”

“Say Rook if you find us some heroing to do I'll show you what I can do and we'll see how I stand against the legends.” Ben was smiling and it made Rook smile. He was just glad to see Ben in a better mood.

The good mood didn't last as with each passing incident, either the bad guys were to scared of Ben to continue or were mistakes. “Great just great, least the city will be safe from car munching aliens.”

A teenager with an orange stripe in his hair walked by their parked truck. He spotted Ben in the window and gave the male a wink. Rook saw this and grit his teeth. “Perhaps we should arrest him...for jaywalking.” Ben laughed thinking it was a joke, but Rook was quite serious about arresting the punk, just not for jaywalking.

Ben stopped laughing when he noticed the boy's phone. “That is strange, that phone is high tech way to high tech for Earth. We should check it out.” They followed him while Rook did a scan of it with his proto-tool.

“Ben that device should not be able to be powered on earth, there is a high level energy source coming from his back pack.”

It seemed the teen had noticed them, his phone morphed into a blaster and he began firing on the two. “Yep definitely not normal.” he summoned his mana and blocked the shots. One shot that nearly got Rook but Ben deflected it. “You are welcome.”

Corvo ran for it, he only needed to get to his car and he drove off. “We are going to lose him.”

“I wouldn't be so sure.” Ben's body radiated with mana and he took off into the air. “I'll cut him off.” Ben was much faster flying than Corvo's car and he floated down in front of it.

“Wrong move cutie.” he hit the gas, planning to ram Ben.

Ben didn't even flinch as Rook came in and knocked Corvo away, sending him to crash. “Thanks partner,” Ben waved his hand and the minor damages to Rook's vehicle fixed themselves.

“You are under arrest.”

“Let's see here we got, alien phone alien blaster.”

“And shooting at a plumber and running away.” he put the cuffs on him.

“Well said.” Ben checked his wallet. “So your name is Corvo, why don't you tell us where you got this stuff?” the two turned as a strange noise came from Corvo's car. The rattling got louder and louder before boom the trio were knocked away. What came out was a tiny little electric alien came out. “A Megawhatt?”

The little guy spotted Corvo and was not pleased, he jumped on his back pack and destroyed it freeing another Nosedeenian. The two growled at Corvo, he smiled innocently but they were not amused. They zapped him and zapped him. Each zap burned off some of his clothes. “Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!” soon the punk was down to his underwear which were cute tighty whities. Even his shoes weren't spared, and with his hands bound he couldn't cover himself, his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

“I have never faced a Nosedeenian any tips to handle them.” Rook shifted his weapon into a sword.

“Yeah don't let them zap you.” the Megawhatts saw Rook's blade and saw him as an enemy they zipped over and began to zap him.

“Noted.”

“Alright you two that's enough.” Ben caught them in some mana spheres. “Now explain, you were pretty quick to gang on this guy.” the two began to chatter. “They don't trust us.”

Ben looked to Corvo and using the charm of telekinesis he lifted the near naked boy into the air. “Talk who do you work for and what is he up to?”

“My boss is tough, he's gonna crush you.” he said looking at Rook. “Maybe not you though, for you he'll use you to warm his bed and if I'm lucky I'll get a few rounds with you myself.” He turned to look at Ben only for Rook grabbed the boy by his face and let out a growl.

“Easy partner, we don't need him to talk but we can't let him go running to his boss either.” Ben snapped his fingers and summoned four rock creatures. They were small but what Ben left them with made Corvo's eyes go wide.

“Noooo hahahahaha no hahaha!” two rock creature held his cuffed hands above his head with one of their hands and with the other used some feathers Ben conjured to tickle his exposed pits. The other two were holding down Corvo's legs again with one hand while the others used feathers to tickle his feet. Much to the teen's humiliation he had gotten hard and was soaking his undies with pre. They weren't gonna stop till he came or the plumbers show up to arrest him whichever came first.

Ben freed the Nosedeenians and with that little show they decided to trust Ben. They knew who he was but they also knew he's faced their kind before so it was a tad hard to trust him or any human really. Rook and Ben followed them to where the others were being kept. “I was right they do need our help.” he looked at Rook. “You upset with my choice back there.”

“Not really the legends do say while Ben Tennyson is strong he has a playful nature, he is tough but fair.”

“Well he kept those guys prisoner for his own personal gain now he gets to feel what it's like.” Rook was a tad more distracted, for insulting Ben's honor in such a way he thought of more harsher ways to reprimand him.

They followed the Megawhatts into the warehouse and saw a huge machine containing them all. “This looks bad. We have to help them.”

“Hey two of the batteries got out.” A goon in a mech suit on came out and captured the two in some kind of electro field. It absorbed them and trapped them in containers. Ben sensed a good behind them and Rook heard it.

“We better move.”

“Agreed.” the two acted in one fluid motion. Ben kicked the guys legs out from under him while Rook landed his own kick and sent him flying back. Before the two could move goon number one caught them in their own electro energy field.

“Tell the boss.” goon two limped off and got Fistrick.

“This better be important for interrupting my work out.” he had a towel around his shoulders. He tossed it aside and began whaling on a punching bag.

“We got spies Fistrick.”

“Spies in my place of business?” he walked over to the two energy fields. He scoffed at Rook, but when his eyes found Ben he smirked.

“No sign out front guess you don't want anyone finding out your business?”

“Well if you'd like to know my business I'd be happy to tell you privately.” his smirk and eyebrow lift were clear signs of flirtation. Rook frowned but kept busy.

“I think I got it figured out, you steal alien tech then kidnap other aliens to power it.”

“Woo beauty and brains looks like I hit the jack pot. Yeah one alien makes it another one powers it, I mass produce it and I make a profit, it's good business bro.” he grinned. “Alright Bro I'll make you a deal, I'll let your little friend go, if you stay here with me and be mine!”

“You've got to be kidding me?”

“It's a solid offer bro, I've been looking for a hot piece of ass to warm my bed at night, I need a good work out between the sheets to and you bro are HOT.”

“Sorry but I want my first time to be special.”

“Who this furry freak?” he turned to look. “Hey what's that?”

“A disruptor.” he activated and their electro cages fell. Ben kicked Fistrick and Rook sprang up and knocked the goon away. He drew his proto-tool and formed a sword.

“Oh bro that was a big mistake.” his goons opened fire while Fistrick went to get his own mech suit. Rook fought off goon 1 and Ben sent goon 2 running for the hills with a barrage of mana bolts.

Fistrick came in with his mecha. “You didn't ask what I needed all these Megawhatts for? You had your chance bro, but I'll forgive ya after I punish ya a bit.” His mech suit was powered by 6 Megawhatts, and it had way more power than his goons.

“It is a class 12 mech suit.”

“Okay how do you beat it?”

“Me? No idea how about the alpha rune?”

“Drop it.” Fistrick blasted them, only for it to be blocked by Ben. “Try this!” his charm of pyrokinesis glowed and Ben blasted Fistrick with flames, they had little effect.

“Ooh baby you are hot stuff aren't you? I'm gonna have fun with you bro!” he let loose a barrage of missiles. Rook growled in anger and turned his sword into a blaster and opened fire. He took out the missiles and hit the mech suit.

“Rook stop!” he pulled Rook back and Fistrick opened fire on them shooting at them with his own kinds of electro blasts. “We have to be careful we can't hurt the Megawhatts.”

“That makes things difficult.” he glared at Fistrick. 'See how I wanna rip him apart for talking to you like that.'

“We can fight but we have to do it without hurting them.”

“That does not make our jobs easy.”

“It never is.” he stepped out into the open. He launched a barrage of his mana bolts.

“Looks like I'm getting my work out after all!” Fistrick came rushing in and went to hit Ben. The anodite formed a barrier around himself and took the hit but went flying through the wall.

“Ben!” Rook shouted as Fistrick went after him.

“Ok so flames and mana don't work, lightning would probably just get absorbed so that leaves me this.” the charm of telekinesis glowed and he lifted the mech into the air.

“Whoa it doesn't matter what kind of cute tricks you pull bro I'm still gonna whoop your butt and pound it later!” his suit opened up and a barrage of missiles came out. Ben had to drop the suit to focus on the missiles. He forced them to strike each other and the force of the explosion separated the two.

“Alright then haaa!” Ben forced the suit down again. Rook took this chance to climb on top of it. The impact of the drop caused one of the canisters to pop out. Before he could get the rest a laser canon sprang up and pointed at Rook.

“Oh dear.” He got blasted off him.

“Rook!” Ben flew over to where Rook landed. “No no no. You'll be okay I promise.” he put the charm of resurrection on him. He placed a kiss on Rook's lips and the spark made the charm glow.

“Come here bro and give me a kiss.” Ben pulled back from Rook, his eyes glowing. His fists surged with mana. He clashed with Fistrick throwing some good blows and pushing him back even cracking his armor a bit. He let his anger get to caught up, and Fistrick was able to zap him. The anodite was thrown back dazed. “Pretty awesome huh bro?” he readied a trap beam similar to his goons, but Rook hit him with a crane.

Ben smiled. “Your welcome.” he got out. “I know how to free the Megawhatts, can you keep him still.”

“You got it.” Ben was still super charged with emotion. He lifted Fistrick up. “This out to cool you off!” he dunked him into the water again and again. Damage from earlier blows was causing water to pour in. “Okay Rook I got him.”

Rook's proto-tool turned into a bow and he readied two energy arrows, he aimed and let them fire, hitting the back and forcing all the pods to come off. “We did it!”

Fistrick was pissed. He used the remaining power to launch every missile he had left. Ben focused and used his powers to redirect them all back to him. “Oh bro!” Boom the mech was totaled and Fistrick was alive but the explosion had scorched his clothes leaving him in his birthday suit.

“He's been a bad boy don't you think?” Rook nodded. Ben Summoned a nice big rock creature and it got to work. It bent the muscle head over and proceeded to spank his ass. His gluts were getting a nice work out now, turning a lovely shade of red.

The two freed the Megawhatts and went to relax on the docks while the Megawhatts took turns zapping various parts of Fistrick's body. His moans rang out as zaps to his nips, back, red ass, balls, cock and his feet sent unique pleasure coursing through his body. It hurt but he kinda liked it.

Ben leaned against Rook as they waited for the plumbers to arrive and round up his gang. “Oh thank you for this.” he handed Ben back the charm.

“Your welcome don't scare me like that again.”

“Ben feel free not to answer but earlier you said...”

“I wasn't a virgin when you met me, I've had a past, done some experimenting.” Rook blushed as Ben leaned closer to him. “But for this body I am 100% virgin.” his tone when he whispered into the furry alien's ear it made his fur stand up and a shiver race down his spine.

The conversation ended when Grandpa Max showed up. He told them the Megawhatts were gonna live safely powering Under Town. They waved at Ben. “Anytime guys.”

Fistrick was taken away, his ass red, and his abs and pecs covered in cum. “Do I even wanna know?”

“He sexually harassed Ben.”

“Good enough.” Rook got nudged by Ben.

“I think we are good here, I'm starved.” he gave a playful pat on Rook's ass. “You coming fuzzball?”

“Yes!” he followed after Ben. “The legends say normal victories end with a stirred beverage.”

“Smoothies, normally a day time thing, but why not let's do it.” Rook was happy, not about the smoothies, but he'd gotten another kiss from Ben and despite the strange name he kept calling him he felt like they were getting closer, a lot closer.

To be continued


	3. It's Not Easy Being Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 It's Not Easy Being Ben

Ben has had a lot of adventures in his time. He has made some friends and more than his share of enemies. Because of that his house was triple runed, the family cars had protective seals on them, and his parents carried around items that Ben secretly placed protective charms on. He couldn't be too careful.

Not with some of the crazies out there, anodites were often seen as living batteries. Just one anodite could power whole planets for years, or a fleet of war ships. It was partially because of this anodites mostly kept to their own world and didn't socialize much. When they did they often created a body and fit in with the locals for a time, had their fun and vanished without a trace.

Ben and his cousin were different. They liked Earth, and didn't want to leave it. Verdona had her concerns and brought them up to Max of course, but it was their decision.

His vault was full of strange gifts from his Grandma, after she learned about him she decided it was time to make up for lost time. Giving him a gift from their home world, or a trinket she picked up in her travels. If they were fake that'd be one thing, but lot of the time these items held some serious power to them. Others were items he came across, if he didn't turn them into the plumbers.

Now one of his friends was Azmuth. The alien scientist had sought Ben's help on more than one occasion. One of his weapons, that Ben and Gwen attributed to magic, though as Azmuth spoke frankly saying it wasn't magic it was science.

Azmuth was quite curious about anodites, their ability to shape shift gave him quite a few ideas. Their core form stayed the same, but they could produce a body around their own.

Also delving into extraction and manipulation of mana. Mostly life giving inventions of course. Things of course took a turn for the worst, Malware; a mutated mechamoprh, he had the power to steal energy from both living things and machines.

He was a crazed energy vampire, and had to be stopped. He believed if he could absorb Ben or Gwen he could be complete, he might not have been wrong but it would mean the death of the two, possibly both. Thankfully the planet of the anodites could be moved on a whim, Malware would never find it.

It didn't stop him from coming after Ben and Gwen, trying to drain the magic or mana from the charms of bezel.

He always got close, when he almost got his hands on the key stone Ben knew he had to stop him. He trapped him inside a totem, and he was locked away in the Plumber vault.

Ben sometimes thought it might be safer to keep him in his own vault, but he didn't wanna risk Malware getting free and having access to it. Little did Ben know his past would come back to bite him in the ass.

He was being hunted, and to hunt an enemy one must know their enemy. Khyber stole a disk of Ben's missions, as well as a totem containing Malware.

-x- Ben the Menace-x-

Now Ben was considered a hero by most, but one guy Will Harangue, a news man who has made it his life to bad mouth and take down Ben Tennyson. He has mocked him, and blamed him for damage villains cause.

A lot of people knew Will was full of shit, one of Ben's fans had a blog that had real news about Ben. Still some people just blindly listened to Harangue's nonsense and never question if Ben was a villain or not.

Because Ben used magic, Harangue often called him out for being a witch. Ben tried to explain in an interview he was an anodite but that didn't help. As far as Harangue and his fans were concerned he was a monster.

He had bigger fish to fry, something weird was going on. He kept getting attacked by strange creatures each one was different though there was something off about them. He didn't find anything useful in his vault so he went to go meet up with Rook for patrol.

Ben was walking to the plumber base where Rook was waiting for him. Before he made it, some Harangue supporters launched a surprise attack on Ben, dumping a full can of garbage on him.

“Yuck!” the punks pushed him into a pile of garbage.

“Take that you damn witch monster.” Ben's eyes glowed for a moment and the two punks ran off.

“Great...” he went to the base.

“Ben!” Max and Rook were waiting for him. “What happened son?”

“Just some Harangue stooges.” he winced at the smell.

“Ben tell me who did this!” Rook growled. 'Why would someone do this?'

“Let it go Rook,” he looks at his grandpa for a moment. “I'm gonna go grab a shower. Do you mind waiting Rook?”

“No, not at all.” Ben walked off to go get cleaned up.

Max sighed. “Harangue again,” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Magister who is this Harangue person?”

“He's a news reporter, he's not very popular, he was harassing Ben ever since last year.” he went over to the computer and brought up the man's file. “He continues to spread rumors about Ben, calling him a witch and a monster.”

“But he's a hero!” he snapped. Max raised an eyebrow at the contraction. “Ahem, excuse me.”

“It's alright, he really has a small following but Ben won't give him the satisfaction of a complaint. He's learned to ignore him.”

“Why did you not tell me? I should have been there to protect him.”

“Ben can handle himself, today was just a bad day.”

“Can't the plumbers do anything.” another contraction, but he was worried. How could people just attack him on the street.

“The plumbers are a secret organization, we are strictly need to know.” Rook growled.

“I am going to talk to him.” His hands balled into fists. 'I should have been there, Ben may be too nice to fight back does not mean I could not help him.'

“Wait Rook!”

“Do not try to stop me.” he stomped off. 'I have failed as a partner, I will work harder to have Ben's back.'

Max scratched the back of his head. “But Ben is showering now...oh well.”

Rook went to the showers, not focusing on what was waiting for him. He opened the door and Bam got an eye full of a very naked and wet Ben. He was scrubbing himself with apple body wash. Rook blushed, and felt his blood rush south.

Ben turned around, not even bothering to cover himself. “Something wrong Rook?”

“I uh I I I uh wanted to talk to you.” he quickly turned around. “Forgive me I'll wait outside.” he was so flustered he used another contraction.

Ben stops him. “It's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked. How about it, why don't you get naked and join me?”

“I couldn't do that!” he felt hot, his manhood throbbing in his tight confines.

“Why, does my body disgust you?” Ben releases his grip. “I understand, I'm just a human right?”

“Please forgive me,” he shut the door and left Ben alone. 'It's just the opposite actually.'

Ben sank down in the shower. “I'm an idiot.” he frowned.

-x-

Ben returned with clean clothes. “Let's go on patrol partner.”

“Ben...” the boy turned to him and smiled.

“Hmm?” it made Rook pause. He liked Ben, probably more than he should. Ben lived up to his legends in different ways, but he was still a mystery to him. Ben wasn't shy that was for sure, and he was kind. He wanted to know more about him, and wanted Ben to know him to.

“It is nothing, forgive me. I was worried about you and should not have barged in,” he bowed his head slightly. “You are someone who I respect, and as your partner I believe I have failed you. I should have been there to back you up.”

Ben couldn't help but laugh. “You are a very interesting guy.” Rook blinked in surprise. “Let's go fuzzball we are late for patrol.”

That name again, but Ben seemed happy. “This Harangue, do you wanna talk about him?”

“He's a jerk, I remember meeting him when I was a kid. I was just starting out as Lucky Boy, Gwen as Lucky Girl. We rescued some hostages, and he was pissed saying I was stepping over real heroes.” he leaned back in the chair. “He's been on my case ever since.” Rook frowned. “No worries though, just means I need to work twice as hard to prove him wrong.”

“Is that why you do not lay the smack down on him?” Ben nods.

“Be to easy, and he's not worth it.” Rook smiled.

'He really is a hero,' his respect for Ben grew.

-x-

Ben and Rook stopped to get some food, patrol was simple nothing to big or dangerous. He was getting some burgers and smoothies when he was attacked. It was a giant worm like monster wearing a collar.

He managed to chase it off, but his food was ruined. 'Some kind of mutant creature, it couldn't be…'

Rook pulled up. “Ben are you okay?!”

“Our lunch isn't but I'm fine.” he got in Rook's vehicle.

Rook eyed the damage. “You were being attacked, you should have called for help.”

“What was I supposed to say, oh Rook save me!” he said making a voice, despite this it made rook's fur puff.

“I would have come running,” he says. He meant it to, should Ben request it he'd be there at a moments notice. He truly believed turning down Ben's offer to shower with him was for the best. He didn't want to ruin his future with Ben, their bond was just too new.

“Anyway it's weird, the creatures all share a similar mana signature.” he slurped on his smoothy. “Who would want to send mutant monsters after me?”

“Like dude, who wouldn't want to send mutant monsters after you.” Ben raised a brow at him, he blushed and looked down. “I am practicing my earth lingo.”

Ben chuckled. “Well there is one guy who had a mutant fetish. I've been kicking his butt ever since I was a kid.”

He remembered beating Dr. Animo again and again. “Curse you Ben Tennyson, curse you and your meddling ways!”

Rook blinked. “Did he really say that?”

“Yep, he's old school like that.” Rook looked it up, and Animo has been a prisoner since being captured by Ben himself. “I'll believe it when I see it, let's go fuzzball.”

Sure enough Animo had escaped, they followed a trail of ants into some weird catacombs. Ben used his mana to light up their way. “There was an alien researcher who believed ants were the dominant species on the planet.”

“Why is that?” the two wondered the catacombs following the ants.

“Because they outnumber humans and there are ants on every continent except for...Antarctica.”

The ants led them into giant mutant ants. “Giant mutant animals.”

“Noted.” the two fought the ant. The giant beast pinned Rook, and Ben blasted him with lightning forcing him off.

“You okay?” he nods. “Let's go!”

They followed a trail of giant ants, to a giant ant hill. “Classic Animo.”

“This Dr. Animo is not well.”

“How are we gonna get in there?” Rook responds by grabbing some any goo and slapping it on Ben, covering him in goo. “What are you doing?” he snapped.

“Pheromones, ants will attack any intruder, we need to smell like them.” Ben's eye twitched.

“This better work, or we are gonna have words.” Rook covered himself with the goo and they went in. Sure enough the pheromones worked and Rook looked quite smug.

Dr. Animo was quite smug, planning to turn every ant across the world into mutants. “I shall become the ANT KING!” he was dressed in some kind of robot ant suit.

“This is not your guy,” Rook comments.

“No he is not, but he's got to be stopped.” Rook went off to deal with Animo's device.

Ben went had to deal with the ants. Some could breath fire, which Ben countered with his pyrokinesis. He blasted them away with lightning, fire, mana, and telekinesis. He blew up ants smashed them together, knocked them away, and roasted them.

“You can't win Tennyson, you are outnumbered!” It was true Ben was getting exhausted and being over run. The ants dog piled on him, and Ben released a huge bolt of mana.

The ants were blasted off him, but more were coming. Ben noticed Rook was busy, so he summoned as many rock creatures as he could. The giant stone beasts battled with the ants and helped Ben out.

“Ben, I can reverse the pulse on his weapon.”

“Good plan!”

“It will destroy the ants and us.”

“Bad plan!”

“I can manipulate the charge to destroy the ants.”

“Better plan.”

Kyhber showed up, and he sicked his dog on him. The collar he wore was a mix of science and magic. His dog came charging in. “Go my pet, retrieve Ben Tennyson.”

“Mutant dogs to, stick to one theme at a time Animo.” the dog transformed into a huge behemoth.

“It's not mine...but it soon will be.” he tried to take control of the beast. “Destroy Ben Tennyson!” the beast charged and Ben dodged and Animo got smacked into an elevator.

Rook came down and blasted a few ants away. “We need time to charge.”

“Time we don't have.” the beast came after them. It absorbed his rock creatures in it's weird bubble like groves on it's body. “Wait a minute this thing is an intruder, the ants should be attacking it.” he saw Animo getting up. “We need to let nature take it's course.” with a flick of the wrist he sent a mana bolt and destroyed his antennae.

“Nooo!” the ants turned on the beast, ignoring Ben and Rook. The beast screamed in pain as the ants attacked him.

The charge was ready and with a push of the button the mutant ants were destroyed. The behemoth reverted back to dog form and ran off in the commotion. It whimpered to his master.

“It's alright old friend, next time there won't be some freak and an army of ants against our prey.”

With his armor destroyed, Animo was read his rights. “Curse you Ben Tennyson, curse you and your meddling ways!”

“Told you he talked like that.” Ben looked concerned.

“Something is still troubling you.” he arrested Animo.

“Animo's not the guy coming after me, if it's not him who is it.” he sighed.

“Ben, let me watch your back more. I could pick you up at home, make sure you get home safe after patrol.”

“I can't stop can I?”

“I am very persistent.”

“Well then, take me back to the base. I want to shower off these pheromones.” Rook drove them back. His mind full of thoughts.

“Would it be alright if I joined you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I to wish to shower off the pheromones.” It wasn't easy being Ben, sure he had some fame but that fame had the world's eye on him. He was an alien living on earth being hunted by those who wanted to use him, and targeted by villains he has beaten seeking revenge. It may not look like he took things seriously but he did. It could have been his anodite side or just the way he is but he handles stress the way he does.

Rook decided he was gonna be there for him no matter what.

-x-

Ben got in the shower first, his clothes turned in to be washed. Rook took a deep breathe, removing his armor he revealed his naked furry body. Blue fur, with white fur over his pecs and abs, he has black stripes on his shoulders, arms, legs, hips, and balls. There is also a patch of black fur crowning his crotch. Three inches of his cock hang out of his sheath, his cock head is a blueish purple color and his length was blue.

He gulped and took a calming breath. 'I can do this, I will not scare Ben away. I will stand by his side!' he entered the showers and saw Ben showering. He gulped, already feeling his penis slip out of his sheath.

Rook was 9 inches long, with a hefty girth. Ben turned to look at him, and Rook tried not to stare at Ben's wet, sexy, naked, unmarked flesh.

Ben however did stare looking Rook up and down. He had no idea the struggle Rook was having inside, the will power to keep his cock from rising to stand fully erect.

He came over and playfully slapped Rook's ass. “Ben!” the revonnahgander yelped.

“Hehe, looking good fuzzball.” Rook blushed and continued to scrub himself.

“You look good yourself.” he admits.

“Thanks, I think this body is my best work yet.”

That gave Rook pause. “Have you made other bodies before?”

“Yeah, when I've needed the strength of an alien. I've created bodies to infiltrate alien groups, and to beat up bad guys. I could even make a revonnahgander body if the need caused for it.”

Ohh the thought of a revonnahgander Ben was crushing Rook's iron will. The boy chuckled and rolled up his towel and playfully gave his ass another thwap.

“Come on you can't be serious all the time.”

'So he wants to play,' he smirked and faced Ben's naked form. “Very well, let us play!” Rook acted fast snatching the towel away. “I have read about meowhousing in locker rooms.”

“Roughhousing, let's see what you got.” the two began to grapple as the shower spray poured down on them. They pushed back and forth, never giving up an inch. It was hot in more ways than one, but Rook was so swept up in the moment he didn't have time to get hard. “You are pretty good fuzzball.”

“You are not bad yourself.” Rook tried to shift his step, which proved bad and the male slipped and landed on top of Ben.

He groaned. “Oh Ben, I am so sorry!” he pushed himself up and expected Ben to be angry. Instead he found arms wrapped around his neck.

Ben laughed, a melodic rhythm of joy. “That was great, it's been awhile since I had fun like this.” Ben's eyes sparkled. “Thank you Rook.”

“You are welcome.” he was mesmerized. 'Anodites are truly as playful as the rumors say.'

“Between bad guys and jerks, it's nice to have fun like this.”

Rook's eyes widened. 'That is what he wanted, to have fun after a bad mess.' he understood Ben a little bit more now.

Ben slid out from under him, Rook quickly missing his warmth. “Well then, I'm gonna head home. I will look forward to working with you more.”

“Wait I will drive you.” he says getting up.

“I think you are gonna be a little busy.” he pointed down. Rook looked and saw his cock was standing fully erect.

'Oh no laying on top of Ben, I must have gotten hard.' he quickly hid his crotch.

“No need to be shy, we are both guys after all.” he smiled. 'So he doesn't find me disgusting after all.' he was very pleased with that. “I'm gonna head home, see you tomorrow right?”

“Yes see you tomorrow.” Ben left and Rook was stunned. 'He did not get mad, could Ben have feelings for me as I do for him?' Rook was so stunned he failed to notice Ben's own state of arousal.

Both boys settled down for the night, thinking of the other as they sated their own desire.

To be continued

Chap 4 Have I Got A Deal

Ben runs in to a shady dealer who wants him to help with his elixirs. Rook gets jealous when Ben hangs around an alien girl.

End preview


End file.
